This invention relates to a connector system, and more particularly, to a system for use in peritoneal dialysis generally.
Specifically, continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD) is an increasingly popular form of dialysis. CAPD employs a bag of sterile peritoneal dialysis solution which is opened through a pierceable membrane. The bag is connected to a patient's peritoneal cavity through a tubing set which includes a membrane-piercing spike. In order to perform dialysis, fresh solution in the bag is drained into the peritoneal cavity and remains in the cavity for the dialysis or dwell period, usually four to six hours. At the end of that period, spent dialysis solution is drained from the cavity back to the bag. Then a second bag of fresh solution is exchanged for the bag of spent solution, is connected to the tubing set, and the cavity is filled with fresh solution and the dialysis process repeated.
One of the principal areas of concern in peritoneal dialysis generally is that the connection between the tubing set and the dialysis solution bag must be kept sterile, particularly when the bag membrane is pierced in order to drain the solution from the bag to fill the peritoneal cavity.
Ultraviolet (UV) sterilization is a desirable form of sterilization for use in a peritoneal dialysis procedure, particularly CAPD.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a connector which can be UV-sterilized and easily used by a patient.
This and other objects will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.